


2:43 am

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Huang Renjun Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Jeno Is A Sweetheart, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, it's only teen and up because they say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: Renjun is tired.So. Impossibly. Tired.But it's a little more bearable with someone by his side.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	2:43 am

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first complete one-shot! I hope you enjoy.

Renjun is tired.

So. Impossibly. Tired.

His exams are starting in 3 weeks, he has about 4 projects due across the next week as well as a test in each of his classes in the next 2 weeks. His roommate caught the flu so Renjun’s stuck out of his dorm, and his best friend just broke up with his boyfriend of 7 months; he’s struggling to tell his own boyfriend about feelings he’s worried he’s developing for one of their other friends, it’s really all just a disaster. His anxiety has been through the roof and, consequently, it’s been setting off some of his OCD symptoms, meaning he’s struggling to function, especially because there’s a sick person in his house. How tf is he supposed to go about his daily life when-

He’s trying not to think about it.

Luckily, very luckily, his beloved boyfriend Jeno had relented and let Renjun stay at his and Mark’s apartment while his poor roommate, Yangyang, was busy continually throwing up in their trash can. (It’s only a little bit awkward, given that Mark had just been broken up by Renjun’s best friend). Renjun’s roommate had thankfully been very understanding, and already aware of Renjun’s pre existing issue, and sent Renjun away before he could even enter the room (that he really didn’t want to enter) and apologize. Jeno’s apartment is very neat, very tidy, with the toilets always scrubbed clean and the beds always made and oh if Renjun didn’t like him before.

Jeno is kind, so kind, and so, when Renjun returns back home at 2:30 in the morning he isn’t greeted by a sleeping house, but instead his favorite person.

“Renjun? Is that you?” Jeno’s sleepy voice rings out as Renjun slips into the apartment, toeing off his shoes.

“Why are you still up, Jen?” Renjun asks in return. It is way too late for the boy to be awake, Renjun knows he has an 8 am on Tuesdays.

“I was waiting for you,” Jeno says sternly, coming into view as Renjun hangs his coat on the coat hook. Renjun feels a jolt of guilt.

“Renjun,” Renjun sighs, he knows exactly what’s coming. “It’s 2:43 am.” Jeno’s approaching him now.

Jeno gives him a pained look, “Honey, we’ve talked about this.”

"I was just finishing something up in the library, and I lost track of-” “no you didn’t” Renjun closes his mouth. Fuck, Jeno knows him all too well. And double fuck, he looks kinda pissed.

“Right, I didn’t, I just,” Jeno is right in front of Renjun now and he feels his front begin to dissolve.

“I had to finish it, I’m behind already on a bunch of projects and I also need to start studying for my final exams but I also have normal tests and just,” Renjun sucks in a frantic breath, “I can’t keep up,” he’s bordering hysteric again, for the third time that night. Both times happening earlier in the library. Once when he got stuck on a physics problem (fucking engineering) and once when he realized he left his favorite eraser at his dorm.

He looks up at Jeno, who’s anger seems to have melted away, and now he’s instead looking at him with very sad eyes, but still full of love and compassion and it kinda makes Renjun want to cry a little bit, and he’s still stressed, so stressed.

“It’s too much,” Renjun really wants to cry.

“Oh Junnie,” is all Jeno says, as he steps forwards and wraps his arms around Renjun’s trembling figure, pulling him straight into his chest, and holding him tight.

Renjun grips the sides of Jeno’s shirt, finally letting all the stress and anxiety wash over him and he lets himself cry for the first time since his roommate got sick.

“And I hate that my roommate’s sick, I feel so bad for leaving Yangyang all on his own but I can’t, I just can’t, it scares me,” he admits, voice muffled by Jeno’s chest. Jeno gently rubs his back.

“I know Jun, but he’ll be better soon and you’re safe and clean here,” Jeno promises.

Jeno releases Renjun, stepping back and holding his face instead, rubbing tears of his cheeks. He presses a kiss to Renjun’s forehead, before kissing each of his cheeks as well, eliciting a giggle from Renjun. It’s not often that Jeno gets all soft and lovey dovey, but Renjun loves it when he does.

“You’re like, the smartest person I know,” Jeno starts, holding a finger up to Renjun’s lips as the latter begins to protest, “you’re doing great in all your classes, you’re there for all your friends, I know with Donghyuck going through something it’s affecting you too, and you work so hard,” he pauses.

“But sometimes you work too hard, and forget to put yourself first, or take some time for you. And that hurts because I hate seeing you like this, you know I’ll be here anytime you need to stress cry but I wish you didn’t get so stressed, I know some things will happen anyways, like Yangyang getting sick, but you don’t have to bear all of this stress on your shoulders,” his hands slip to Renjun’s shoulders as he speaks, lightly massaging them, Renjun can feel some of the tension leave his body as he finally relaxes just the tiniest bit. Jeno’s speech makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside as he steps forward to hug his boyfriend yet again.

“Thank you, Jeno,” he says, resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder. Closing his eyes a bit as the exhaustion finally starts to overwhelm the stress that’s kept him going.

“Of course, Renjun, now let’s get you to bed,” Renjun hums in response, letting Jeno scoop him up- something he usually would never allow- but Renjun is mostly asleep by this point, and being in Jeno’s arms is nice, and comforting, so he allows it. He lets Jeno help him change into his pjs, which are definitely not a stolen pair of shorts and a stolen sweatshirt; and by the time he crawls into bed, snuggled up next to him, Renjun finally feels completely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo you've reached the end. Let me know what you think in the comments! I hope you all enjoyed.  
> Feel free to message me on:  
> Twitter: @/chenjisthisand_  
> Tumblr: @/chenjisthisandthat  
> cc: @/chenjisthisand_


End file.
